Bloodlust
by MoonlessMist032
Summary: Assassins don't have time to show mercy, but that doesn't mean they cannot fall in love, and not just with those they bare great affection for, but the act of shedding blood too..
1. Don't Waste Time

**Greetings! I just returned from a major writer's block because I've been swamped with school-related priorities, but seeing as things have calmed down, I have been editing the plots of my stories!...and playing Assassin's Creed 4 which somehow led me to writing this story. It's my first dark fanfic in years so go easy on me ^_^**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

**Quick note:** **Anything underlined indicates a transition :o Anywho, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_A mist bathed the streets. Warm homes went cold with the fading of lights. The streets cleared with the exception of sinister figures. "Almost there…closer…closer." The hooded man in black dove down from a building, his figure centered in the porcelain moon above_. _Down in the alley a merchant lay dead in a pool of blood. The hooded man whisked the blood off his blade, its hilt a bright gold and red, and placed it slowly back into its case at his side. He knelt down by the corpse and acknowledged the deep laceration in the late merchant's neck. "You call yourself a loyal worker in this city? As far as I'm concerned, that doesn't include selling spoiled food to families. Rest in peace along with your corrupted company." And with that, he left. _

The clock ticked. Rain beat against the wide windows framed by gray clouds in the sky. A few coughs and occasional beeps from the checkout scanner. Hinata Hyuga sat in the university's library reading her book. A romance novel about a young man drafted into combat and thus leaving his wife with their children. She sighed and closed the book. _I'd kill to be a romance novel with Naruto as my knight in shining amor- _Her thoughts were cut short as she instinctive snapped her attention to the said young man settling in his seat at the end of the table. He looked exhausted. _Should a say something? _

"N-Na- Naruto?" He looked up from his mobile and blinked a few times before fully acknowledging her. He laughed to himself and sat up. "Hey there, beautiful," he smirked.

Hinata flinched as her heart skipped a beat at this. _BEAUTIFUL!? _She fought the urge to squeal and faint, her trademark blush spreading across her face.

"Um, how are you? Y-You look a tad..exhausted." Her eyes met his, but he was the one to break her gaze and looked forward at nothing in particular.

"Alright. I, ah, had a long night is all. Uhh, been trying to cram some time in to finish up that term paper due in a few weeks," he grinned back at her.

"Oh..I see," she couldn't help but smile. He was always so cool, so calm and collected. The way he'd smile at her always got to her too and his presence brought on this indescribable warmth. She felt safe. "I'm s-still trying to finish my outline. T-this may probably b-be the l-longest one w-we have to write u-until v-vacation."

Naruto nodded. "For real. Hey," his cerulean eyes went to the book that sat in her lap. "Whacha reading there?" Hinata quickly looked down at the book as if it was the first time she laid eyes on it. "O-oh, it's just a romance novel." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned serious. "Please don't tell me it's one of Jiraya the pariah's books."

Hinata waved her hands, "N-No! No! It's just..it's about.." Why did she forget to speak? Now was not the time! She did read one. Just one, but not to its full length and not on purpose. Neji left it lying on the counter one day before heading off to work and Hinata was bored. End of story.

Naruto let out a laugh that echoed through the library and Hinata's face turned red. She was embarrassed and Naruto soon felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the librarian. "Hey, Uzumaki. Keep it down or you're out of here, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he obeyed and cleared his throat as the librarian returned to her desk. He checked his mobile for the and stood up. It was getting late. He had to go. He turned to see Hinata looking at him in question. She didn't speak though. She felt whatever reason he had to go was none of her business.

"Sorry to be leaving you like this, beautiful, but…I have duties to attend. We should talk about that book some other time ok?" He stretched.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, of course."

A thought crossed Naruto's mind. "Oh and Hinata," he called to the young woman and immediately got her attention. "If you aren't too busy…would you care to join me for a night on the town?"

Hinata felt like her heart was going to burst. It was beating so fast, it was all she could hear. She was beginning to pant and Naruto's face depicted a state of worry even though he knew the answer to her question. She was just so cute. He wanted to mess with her a little.

"Is that a yes?" he smirked.

All the girl could do was nod.

"Well, alright. I will see you then beautiful.." he said almost seductively and headed towards the door chuckling loudly only to be hushed irritably by the librarian yet again.

The wind disturbed the trees into shielding the moon. A door slammed shut to the dark cellar, the air smelling of stale blood and old books.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He spoke, eyes glowing sapphire, on what could be made out to be an throne.

"My apologies father. I was-"

"Wasting time." The man on the throne finished.

"Wasting time…" he mused. He was catching up with a friend is all. A friend he really really liked.

"Yes, wasting time. Do you realize that our target is shedding blood as we speak? He preaches endlessly about a new world. A new world which would most certainly exist under his corruption! You must slay him and his followers! This means you have no time to waste time! A truly skilled assassin has no time to lurk among the followers or he shall become a slave to ignorant obedience! Be prompt!" the voice demanded in rage.

"Yes, father."

"Do not disgrace this clan, do not demolish your rank, your prestige. Do not fail me."

"Yes, father."

"Your target tonight is, goes by the name of Gaara. Men of such prestige and corruption, will infect the world's citizens. He is always accompanied by his siblings whom are infectious as well. Get to work and be back at dawn."

"Yes, father." The now hooded man in black stood and turned towards the moon casting a glow in between the leaves. He stepped forward, but was halted.

"Oh and Naruto..."

"Yes, father?"

"**Do not waste time."**

Naruto exited the cellar. This would be simple. People of nobility are sleeping by this hour. His mind drifted to Hinata. She was so beautiful. Shy but intelligent and thoughtful. He liked people like her and he wanted to get to know her. He was excited about their date. _What if she finds out __**who**__ and __**what**__ I really am? These bloodstained hands don't deserve someone so precious…so innocent. _He shook his head and returned to the priority.

He arrived and began to analyze the building. The target had to be in the center room on the highest floor. That's what they all did. Scaling the side, Naruto was on alert. There would be guards monitoring the vicinity from the roof. _Mmm…._ His eyes grew red with bloodlust.

* * *

**What did you think? Can you tell I'm still recovering from a writer's block!? TT_TT **

**Please review and have a nice day :D**


	2. Blood and a Date

**Hello! I'm back already with chapter two of Bloodlust. I greatly appreciate the reviews and I'm excited to be writing this. I hope this chapter is just as interesting as the first. ^_^ *nervous* O.O**

**I don't own the Naruto series, but I'm sure you already knew that :) **

* * *

_Mmm… his eyes glowed red with bloodlust._

Footsteps were heard. Not too soft, but not too loud. _Just right so that fucker can get a good night's sleep. Just right so my job is easier. _Naruto smirked to himself, closed his eyes and channeled his vision mentally. He was able to see the stationary beings' chakra. It required concentration and focus. His father had taught him to do it in the dark when he was still in a neophyte to the art of assassination.

With one swift movement, he caught the closest guard's foot, and drew him down, off the building to his death. _One down._ He fought the urge to look at the corpse and the beautiful crimson fluid that was rapidly escaping his cracked skull. He licked his lips and waited for the next one to quit panicking at the sudden disappearance of his comrade.

"W-Who's there!? Show yourself!"

_Ooh..don't push it. I'm pretty sure you don't want to die too soon dumbass. _The man had been rotating in all directions. He turned around. No one. Turned here and there yet there was not a being in sight. He felt a presence though, a strong one..breathing calmly. It was an apparition? Had the ghost of his friend begun to haunt this rooftop already!? The guard shook and held his gun high. Scanning everywhere and finding nothing. Naruto slowly got up onto the roof and caught the man swiftly from behind, holding his mouth silent as he impaled him with his blade, taking pleasure in the fresh blood that oozed before him and kicked the guard off the building where he would meet his comrade again.

"Tsk tsk tsk. They never train you guys for the unexpected," he shook his head. _Alright..now I just need to take the two siblings out and my prize. _Oh, the bloodbath it would be! Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lowly. He proceeded to bust a window and make his entrance with stealth and speed.

And there he lay like an angel in white sheets, Gaara, the CEO of the pharmaceutical company S.A.N.D, known by assassins for their silent drug trade. At parties, they would poison the drinks of threats to their monopoly out of pride for their fatal narcotics. Then next then you knew, a rival company collapsed. Naruto had lost his mother to them. What he thought would be treatment for her sickness was more or less a push closer and closer to her death bed. Naruto clenched his fists as he writhed in anger and pain. _Your blood will be shed by my hand with honor! _He approached the sleeping figure, with the moon cast over him, resting so gently, his blade approaching the resting Gaara's back. _Sweet dreams…in the abyss of hell! _Gaara grunted, but he would not wake up tomorrow. He wet the bed..with his blood. The moon shining on the now crimson and white bed was beautiful to Naruto. It was like an art painting in progress.

Grinning, he retrieved his blade. Sweet revenge. Sweet sweet revenge. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. He wanted more. He _needed_ to kill someone else. It was like a natural high.

_Where are his kin? _Naruto slowly exited the room and headed down the dark hall. The dry air filled his nostrils as he slowly approached the next door. With the swift movement of his blade, the doorknob fell to the ground and he eased in. He again channeled his vision. It was empty. _Damn it!_ He thought that he may as well search the room for any necessary treasures while he had the chance. He took a few scrolls and samples of some sort.

"Assasssin!" A woman screamed. _Ah, fuck.. _He placed the scroll into his cloak and quickly silenced her with the palm of his hand and pulled her into the room. "Don't worry sweetheart…just relax." He hushed her, bringing her close but not releasing his had from her mouth. His free hand glided down her abdomen caressing her hip and-

She dropped to the floor. Dead. _Too bad. You were pretty cute too Matsuri._

He approached the door only to be whisked back by a gust of wind. _Shit. Temari. _"Beg for mercy assassin!" She roared and swung her giant fan. With quick thinking, Naruto threw shuriken which penetrated her fan, but he still suffered a blow and landed on his back with a grunt. Temari cursed. "You will regret the murder of my baby brother!" Naruto sat up, his hood hiding his face and his grin. He could see that she was shaking. She was angry, but just as scared. The adrenaline.

He laughed. _I can almost smell the blood running rapidly through her just waiting to be released from her body!_

Temari felt insulted. How dare he laugh before her like that? "Shut the fuck up you demon!"

"Come on…why do you want to ruin all the fun?" He darted towards her and his sword met her now closed fan. _I like challenges.. _While their weapons were locked, he kicked her in the ribcage causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground heavily. Naruto used his sword to fling her fan to the other side of the room and stood above her, his sword nearing her throat. He spoke.

"You had your fun. Now y-" Just then he felt something approaching rapidly from the left. Stabbing it he found that it was a puppet. _A decoy. _He closed his eyes. _From behind! _He stabbed the bastard in the throat, the real person, Kankuro. "Never interrupt me," he said in a vexed tone. Turning to the moaning Temari he spoke in a deadly tone. "Now you will regret allowing your 'baby brother' to take my mother's life…with your own," and with that he stabbed her in the face and abdomen, finding pleasure in the spewing blood. Returning to a calm state he decided it was best he took his leave. _My work here is done._

Of course someone would wake up and sound the alarms. Naruto climbed to the roof and jumped from building to building, as far as he could from the scene. The time wasn't quite dawn and he landed gracefully on the Hyuga Compound.

_Hinata.. _He found her window careful not to be caught by the guards on the night shift. He had done enough slaying for the night. Sitting on a tree branch, he looked down at her resting. He face was in his direction and her chest rose and fell with slow breathing. The moon had shone in her room catching her beautiful face. She was so innocent to him.

Even though he didn't immediately reciprocate her feelings, part of him always had a need to protect and listen to her. Something Sakura could barely do for him. Everyone had grown up and took different paths in life, but it always felt like Hinata was always crossing paths with his. He just felt that if she ever decided to walk on the same path with him, it would put her constantly in harm's way. He took note of the blood stains on his cloak. _She doesn't need to carry these burdens and stain her innocent hands with filthy blood. _He sighed and when he saw her shift, he took his leave.

"What were you able to retrieve from the company? Report the number of casualties." The sapphire eyes on the throne spoke.

"Six casualties. I found these," Naruto handed his father the scrolls and samples. "Ah, well done my son. I will have the Kakashi examine their contents. Go now and rest for the next task," Minato commanded.

"Yes, father." Naruto knew though that he would only have less than 8 hours of sleep. He still had a paper to do, classes and a date.

He took her to the theatre, dinner and here they were in the park enjoying the sunset. Naruto had learned many things about Hinata and she learned many things about him. She admitted to accidentally reading part of Jiraya's book and he told her that he couldn't go past ten pages without getting bored. They were so comfortable around each other, though Hinata still stuttered occasionally and tried not to faint.

"So, you want to tell me about that book now?"His deep voice sounded as he looked on at the sunset. Hinata sighed in comfort and spoke just a little bit about a whisper.

"It's about a man drafted by the military. He had to leave his life, his family, but for some reason, he can't tell why. His wife though communicates with him through letters, so that his state of being isn't c-completely ambiguous..oh they are so sweet…he is f-fine, but he witnesses all his comrades losing mental and physical s-stability. Um, he says they are giving into..um.. b-bloodlust perhaps." She concluded.

"Bloodlust…" Naruto mused. _If you only knew the irony._

"You should read it!" She perked up.

"Haha, maybe so." Naruto smiled at her. "I'm having a great time Hinata...one of the best nights of my life."

She met his eyes and blushed madly. "I a-am too…I-I've wanted t-to spend time with y-you like this for the l-longest while..I..never thought you w-would s-spare m-me the time…"

Naruto frowned, "Why would you think something like that?" She looked away and down in her lap letting her hair fall in her face.

"B-because..I..didn't think you would want someone around who w-would h-hold you down..I thought you would want s-someone..vibrant, smart, and s-strong like Sakura. When I-I used to see y-you and Lee c-competing for her attention i-in elementary school, I t-told myself I wouldn't have a c-chance."

As obnoxious as it was, Naruto laughed. That was long ago. How old were they? 21. How old were they then? 8.

At this Hinata looked up at him and he just smirked at her, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "You're too cute, you know that?" Hinata gasped and he continued, his eyes never leaving hers "I said it once and I'll say it again: I like people like YOU Hinata. Now, putting the logic together, you're not like Sakura and I don't want you to be. Be you, the one that will dare to make decisions alone without the permission of others. You, who is so modest and always believing in me, sharing the same ideals. Be you, the person I'm having the time of my life with." Her blush returned and tears of love threatened to fall. "N-Naruto," her voice cracked.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Hinata."

It was dusk by this point, and Naruto felt his mobile vibrate. He wanted to kiss Hinata and we all know she wanted to kiss him too, but he could not forget that allowing her to get this close was a risk. Essentially, he was an assassin his entire life. He was to himself the majority of the time because he was forbidden to make close friends…friends that might end up becoming his future enemies. His father sent him to school, but after the school day, it was endless hours of training.

He released her with a frustrated sigh. "Excuse me, Hinata." He got up from the bench to lean against a tree answering the call.

Hinata leaned back against the bench maintaining good posture and looked towards Naruto. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding the phone. _He seems upset…_ He began speaking in a low harsh tone, saying words that she couldn't quite make out.

"I'm on a date. What the hell do you need?"

"Sir Minato has asked that you report to the cellar early this evening." Kakashi said calmy.

Naruto sighed. How was he going to just leave his life during their night out, just to end someone else's? He always got the job done quick and with ease anyway, so what was the hurry? Yes, he loved seeing the blood of his prey coat his sword, but fuck. Not now. "May I have an extra hour at the very least?"

There was a silence, a shuffling sound, then he heard his father. "**30 minutes.**" The other line went dead after that. _Shit! _He shoved the mobile in his pocket and returned to a worried Hinata. Her hands clenched her dress in her lap. She was nervous. She saw his angry face and wanted to make him feel better.

"Naruto…is..everything a-alright?" She scanned his face for reassurance.

He remained standing and offered a hand to her, which she took and rose. "Naruto?"

He pulled her closer to him and began to walk. Hinata was hesitant at first. _Why isn't he answering me? _She gulped. "Relax Hinata. Just let me walk you home." Hinata simply nodded and let him guide her. _Naruto, what could possibly be on your mind?_

He was vexed now. His desire to shed blood was being aroused. Thirty minutes? Did his father and the clan not understand that he had a life outside of being an assassin? Or was it that he was not aware of how much time he spent out of bounds? He doesn't regret what he is, he loves it… but a tiny part of him, particularly whenever he was with Hinata, told him it wasn't right. Anyway, if he wanted to protect her. This would have to mean cutting dates short in order to prioritize.

He didn't realize Hinata had halted and was looking up at a familiar building until he heard her speak. "This must be where it happened.."

"What?"

She looked at him briefly. "The CEO of S.A.N.D, his wife, brother, sister and two guards were all found dead this morning. I-It was all over the news.."

_Serves those fuckers right. I hope they're rotting in hell. _"Wow, that's crazy and unfortunate."

Hinata nodded. "Who w-would h-have done t-that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know, but I suppose whoever did it has his or her reasons. It really is too bad though. Was a good company." She nodded. "C'mon. Let's not waste too much time here," Naruto tugged Hinata's hand and they continued walking.

He had fifteen minutes to report back to his father in the cellar. Hinata stood in front of her house with Naruto. He glanced at his mobile for the saw Hinata yawn.

"Someone is tired from an evening out," Naruto chuckled. He took Hinata's hands and then wrapped his arms around her taking in her presence. Walking with her slightly calmed him down. Hinata enjoyed the warmth and feel of Naruto's strong arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "I-I love you," she said so softly. Naruto leaned down and met her lips with his. They stayed for what seemed like forever until Naruto felt his mobile vibrate, and well Hinata did too considering the full body contact.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto spoke huskily which sent chills of pleasure to parts she couldn't describe, "I love you too baby." Hinata too drunk from his touch didn't realize he was pulling away. "I'm sorry to be leaving you like this, but I have to go." Hinata returned to earth and nodded, frowning and looking down. Naruto lifted her chin and pecked her lips. "Hey, cheer up. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest for me." Hinata smiled, said goodnight, went inside, and locked the door.

Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**That's all for now. Poor Naruto. He has two passions that can't mix. I have to tend to my other stories and my friends are demanding updates to their requests too, but don't worry, I did start chapter 3 so I'm not abandoning this story in the dust :D**

**I would appreciate a review :) Let me know what you think of how this's going!**


	3. Precious Memories

**Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 3 of Bloodlust! I deeply apologize for the hiatus. I wanted to update before a year had passed, but no luck. Better late than never though? So much has gone on and I literally have not had a lot of time to sit down and write the chapter, but here it is!**

**This chapter also took awhile because it is different in format from the previous two. I changed a couple things and tried to add some more backstory; Maybe it can answer a few questions you may have.**

**I do not own any characters besides Kenji and Akio.**

* * *

_There were now thirteen minutes left. Leaping from building to building across town only increased his adrenaline. He felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement. His father had a new victim at the tip of his tongue. Eleven minutes. His black silhouette picked up the pace on the rooftops, passing lit skyscrapers like a brief mist crosses a full moon. _

Across town, Hinata had just exited her shower with a yawn, her bedroom television on low volume. After dressing, she climbed into bed, turned off the television and opened her book by the nightstand.

"And the next chapter is…Memories," she mumbled beginning to read the first few lines. In this chapter, the soldier's wife wrote him a letter reminding him of their special memories together. From their childhood, to their prom night, wedding, and first child. Her husband had felt alone among his comrades: some began to kill each other just to see blood be shed. Crazy, Hinata thought as would anyone. This letter though reminded him that he had a life at home that would be waiting for him and that he could not become a sadist for the sake of what he loved the most.

Hinata placed her bookmark on the first page of the next chapter, turned off her lamp, and got comfortable in the dark. She glanced outside her window. The moon shone bright and the clock ticked. With a sigh, Hinata closed her eyes, reflecting on her own memories: Her memories with Naruto.

Seven years ago:

_She was almost late. Five minutes before class started. Hinata ran down the hall, bumping past two upperclassmen. She was in too much of a hurry to hear what they had said, but she wasn't worried. After all, she threw out a quick apology._

_Art was Hinata's favorite subject. She could express herself without being told that her work was wrong or right. It was another day of class and she sat down in the back of the room. The seat near the window. Two seats to a table. _

"There you go again. Sitting alone, I'm 'bout to change that," _the blonde said taking a seat to her left. She gasped, and could not hide her blush. He always did that to her. She wondered why he chose to sit with her of all people. Sakura, had currently been sitting alone a few rows ahead. He usually sat with her or basically with anyone but Hinata. It didn't make any sense._

_Naruto was staring straight ahead at the pink-haired fourteen year old girl though. He had a smirk on his face, a little blush too._

"_I guess he just sat here to stare at her from a distance," she thought. Hinata sighed at her sketchbook._

"What's up?" _she looked up to see him staring directly at her. _"N-nothing. Nothing at all. I-I'm just in d-deep thought," _she smiled. _

"Then you must be having one heck of a fantasy. I like how you tune out like that. You got mad focusing skills," _he smiled. Hinata was confused and frowned a bit. _

"I'm just trying to compliment you, my bad. Just go back to spacing out," _he sounded slightly annoyed. _

_As she moved her lips to apologize, the teacher entered the classroom and took attendance. After some new art-related vocabulary, the students were free to create a piece with the word, _"Precious" _in mind. _

_Hinata had drawn a flower she had been keeping a close eye on as autumn reached its peak. She had found it in the park underneath a bench. A warm orange shade. Petals flowing. She glanced over at Naruto focused on his drawing. It was hard to make out what he had drawn since he was covering his page, but something about what she could see gave her the impression that he was passionate about whatever his mind had put to paper._

_She turned to glance out the window. Gray clouds were coming together in the sky and soon raindrops began to tap against the window pane. The teacher gave a ten minute warning and began to circle around the room. Hinata loved Ms. Yuhi. She didn't call on you when you didn't raise your hand nor did she force you to speak up in front of everyone. She felt like the pressure of presentation would limit everyone's true talents. _

_Eventually she found her way over to Hinata and Naruto's table. _"May I see what you two have drawn?" _she asked softly. Naruto gestured for Hinata to speak first and so she did. _"I-I drew a flower in the local p-park. T-to me this is precious because all of the other p-plants around it have d-died, but we n-need p-plants to b-breathe," _she said shyly, wondering if Naruto would be impressed with her freehand despite her elementary explanation. _

_She saw him nod his head from her peripheral vision and Ms. Yuhi spoke gently: _"Unique Hinata. I like how the flower stands out among the gray in its environment. Well done. Naruto, may I see yours?"_ Hinata heard Naruto swallow then, gripping his sketch book firmly, turned to show his drawing. Hinata was impressed at what he could pull off so quickly. _

_There was a black city, a deep red sky, the buildings decorated with drops and splatters of blood. Ms. Yuhi kept her red eyes focused on his drawing, her mouth slightly agape. Naruto cleared his throat, then spoke quietly. A couple students turned to see what he had constructed. _"Blood. That's what I'm trying to emphasize here. It's a precious thing whether cold, warm, or **fresh**. Without it there wouldn't be a city, there wouldn't be you and I. I always appreciate it," _he said a bit coldly. Hinata shivered a bit. She knew Naruto had a slight interest in things pertaining to the occult, and wondered if this drawing was relative. At the same time, she knew that what he was saying was not completely off. Ms. Yuhi smirked, _"Naruto you are a deep thinker for your age. Blood keeps the city alive. Well done." _Class ended as the bell sounded._

_Hinata saw Naruto quickly glance at her, then gather his backpack and exit the classroom. The day went by, classes very lightweight in terms of workload. During lunch, Hinata sat alone while Naruto sat with a group of boys across from Sakura's table. _

_The rain had not let up after the school day came to an end. Hinata still wandered to the park to see how her flower was though. _

_The image was just as she imagined, except this time there was rain. Her orange flower stood underneath the bench. Hinata giggled and walked over to observe it more. Holding her umbrella close, she knelt down and observed the stem, petals and leaves. It was under the bench but still getting water. _

"You lost little lady?" _came a deep voice from behind her. _"She's that new first year student. Must be deaf too." _Said another voice. Hinata stood up but kept her back turned, her soft blue umbrella soon becoming the only barrier between her and the upperclassmen. _

_Soon one had come, standing in front of her while to other remained behind. Her heartbeat increased. _"We just want to have some fun in the park with you little lady," _the one in front's tobacco stained breath came to her nose. Hinata gulped and looked downwards, lips trembling. When she did not respond she felt herself get slapped in the face, then pushed sideways. Her umbrella falling to the ground, her body to the wet grass, and her cheek stinging._

"Oh were you looking at this?" _the guy from behind spoke up, walking towards the bench. Hinata's eyes widened, her lips saying "No!" Her precious flower was torn from the ground. Toppled by his shoe. Every stomp broke her heart. _"This will teach you to watch your step!_" With a cruel laugh, he threw the flower at her. As she saw them begin to approach her, she shielded her eyes and screamed._

_Moments later she heard cursing and grunts. Peeking through her fingers, she saw that her two aggressors were out cold, and the flower gone. Hinata then felt as if she was being lifted, and began to squirm a bit. _"Please…don't," _she mumbled. Eyes still covered. A warm hand found its way to her lips and hot breath to her ear. _

"Shhh…"

_There was bit a pressure on her neck. Then there was nothing. _

The cellar door slammed shut.

"You have arrived on time," Minato said in approval.

"Yes, Father," Naruto nodded.

"Your new prey are a duo. Kenji Kurosawa and Akio Kawaguchi (A/N: Hopefully these aren't real people. I just chose random names. Both the last names are water-related and you'll see why!). They capture young females off the city streets no matter the time of day and force them into their brothel. It appears to be a normal hotel with the base being a barber shop." Naruto nodded and Minato cleared his throat.

"I believe you know them."

Naruto nodded.

"I do."

He knew them alright, and would gladly kick their asses again.

To **death **this time.

Seven years ago:

_He heard them say they'd come for her after school, but she had rushed to Ms. Yuhi's art class and missed the threat. _

_Naruto was taught to keep a low, ignorant profile in school, keeping his headphones in and head down as he passed the upperclassmen: Kenji and Akio. He entered the class and saw her alone._

I can do this. Sit with her. Move.

_Swallowing hard, he approached her table. She looked so intelligent staring out the window. He liked a girl who thought things through. His crush on Sakura Haruno had faded 6 years ago. Something about Hinata drew him to her every time. He usually sat with anyone but her, afraid she might be disinterested, freaked out, anything but happy. He contemplated asking her if he could walk her home given the threats, but the urge came and went. The fear of rejection won. _

_Today, they had to draw the thing that came to mind when they thought of the word "precious" and were given thirty minutes. She had drawn the flower under the bench from a local park, while he drew the city he would soon have to save every night and that would stained with enemies' blood._

_He was still training, but his father had taught him the value of blood when it came to being an assassin and not to question his bloodlust when it arose. The Namikaze clan had battled tyranny for centuries and survived due to their instincts as natural born assassins. Closely linked to the Namikaze assassin order, are the Uzumaki and Hatake clans, hence Naruto's birth and Kakashi's alliance. _

_The day went on and Naruto's mind continued to fall on Hinata, hoping those assholes wouldn't try to approach her. _

If anyone fucks with her, they're fucking with me tenfold.

_When the final bell rang after physical education class, he took his time heading out the classroom. He placed his hood over his head as he glanced to see that the rain poured harder outside. He saw Hinata by the exit with a periwinkle raincoat and light blue umbrella adjusting her backpack. He saw her sigh and take a deep breath. He took a step forward, then another. Hinata jumped as she turned to see him at her left, and with a shy smile exited the school pulling out her umbrella. _

"Why do you always flee?" _he mumbled in frustration_. _Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it from his hoodie. _A message from father. _It read: __**You best be on your way to the cellar training room. We have training to do before nightfall. Twenty minutes. **_

_With a sigh, the teen placed his phone back in the pocket of his hoodie, and headed out with his backpack hanging off one shoulder. He just wanted to know why "daddy" thought he wanted to train BEFORE getting his stupid homework done. It was easy and only took fifteen minutes, but this realization was the answer to his own question. It was because Naruto excelled in academics that his father did not worry. _

_Naruto did want more time to be a teenager though. He passed the local library, the post office, a couple office buildings and a shopping center, entered the suburbs and was passing by the park when he heard a scream._

_Curiosity grew as heavy as the rain that poured on him. Walking closer, past the trees, he was able to make out the scene: Hinata was down in the grass shielding her face, while Kenji stood behind her and Akio, in front of her, had stepped off a flower, resembling the one Hinata had drawn today. He threw it at her as she lay cowering. It was so bright, beautiful too, but now lay dead in front of her crushed with wet mud. The must have pushed her; __**touched her!**_

_Naruto gritted his teeth. His eyes becoming dark. _All this over a stupid flower? These low-life fuckers!_ He did not care if he was late. Within seconds Naruto appeared behind Kenji, jumping over the upperclassman's shoulder only to fling his head forward to meet his companion's. Naruto was not done there. After smashing the two guy's heads together, he proceeded to give Akio, a heavy blow to the abdomen and a kick to the jaw. Kenji was still dizzy from the impact, but was soon knocked to the ground by Naruto's elbow at the back of his neck. As Kenji lay down, Naruto kicked and stomped repeatedly, causing damage to the young man's ribcage, his mind filled with rage. He leaned down, lifted Kenj's head and whispered, _"How do you like being stomped on, you pathetic piece of shit?" _With that, he punched Kenji cold and gave Akio one more kick, in which caused the latter to pass out. _

_Hinata lay in the grass. Eyes still covered. All he could hear now was the sound of the pouring rain. He approached her as quietly as he could. It was good practice for an assassin. He was behind her and saw that she had peaked a bit through her finger, but only to see Kenji and Akio knocked out. He lifted her and felt her struggle. _

_Her weak yet defiant motion honestly aroused him_

"Please…no"

_Oh, her strained voice! He could not help what he was feeling now, but he did not have time for __**that. **__He also had to get home. _

_He placed a hand over her lips so she couldn't scream again and brought his lips to her ear_

"Shhhh…."

_With that, he knocked her out with a touch of her pressure point. _

_He gathered her things and brought her to the hospital. During the walk there, he thought up a quick lie: He found her passed out in the park along with two other guys. They bought it, and he was surprised they failed to notice the blood on his knuckles, but so be it. _

_Later that evening, his father had sparred with him only to call it a rest after the first thirty minutes. _

"Your fists are tender. Your punches are not as fierce."

"I beat up a couple punks this afternoon."

"I see."

_Naruto threw a punch at his father, which was blocked, then took up his sword. His father Minato, a skilled assassin, simply needed to defend with a dagger. Minato kicked Naruto at his feet, causing the teen to lose balance and thus the grip of the sword. _

"Do you know why we fight? It is as if success is rewarded to those who do not deserve to possess it. Power can be taken right from underneath your feet. Afterwards, all stability is lost. Get up."

_Naruto stood. This was going to be a long night._

_The following day, he did not see Kenji and Akio at school. Hinata sat alone. Her face was flushed. It seemed as though she had caught a cold, and of course Naruto had a logical explanation. He couldn't bring himself to sit with her today though and found himself with the boys. He felt lightheaded, slightly congested, and his muscles ached. Every once in a while, he sneezed and could not refrain from glancing at her._

It was time to head out. Naruto closed his laptop after saving his essay. He was almost done with it, but it was agonizing to do. He only had about two hours to work before he had to shed some blood, and this consisted of writing the essay while trying to avoid temptations to _relieve _himself at the thoughts of Hinata.

He soon found himself on the roof between himself and his targets. Barbershop by day, brothel upstairs by night. He scaled down to a window and peaked in, his eyes red with bloodlust yet again. Fifth floor, eighth room down. This was where the assholes kept their profits. He chose not to make a scene and decided to enter casually through the entrance.

He went through the barber shop and upstairs. He knocked and a girl opened right away.

"Welcome handsome. Want to take off that hood, so I can get a better look at ya?"

Naruto kept his hood on and head low. Only his face below the nose visible, "Baby girl, you gotta work for what's under this hood."

The prostitute giggled and took his hand, "I like that attitude of yours. My name is Tenten. What do you want tonight?"

"Take me to room 507," Naruto demanded. Tenten seemed confused and wondered why he wanted that room in particular, but smirked. "Whatever you want."

As they went upstairs, Naruto could hear sexual noises of all kinds, mixed in with the scent of alcohol and stale cigarettes. It was irritating, but he got over it. It was his first assassination task in a brothel.

They entered the room. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as Tenten ran her hands down his pants feeling for excitement he did not have. She stripped herself naked and began to fondle her chest as to arouse her nether region.

"You like this?" she asked coming closer and sitting on his lap, attempting to kiss his neck. Naruto brought a hand to her butt causing her to gasp as she felt him bringing her closer. Really and truly, Naruto was looking at bottom of the door for footsteps. He felt no sexual desire for this woman. We all know who he wanted to be intimate with for over seven years.

He felt her hand on him again. "Ya really can't get it up, huh?" she asked disappointedly.

"I just thought you could do better than that," he responded coldly. Tenten giggled. "Something about your rude demeanor is very sexy." She returned to kissing his neck when he saw two sets of feet walk by. Naruto lifted Tenten up and she wrapped her legs around him, "Ahhh! Getting rough, are we," she said in excitement as he slammed her against the wall.

Her smile fell quickly as she felt something cold around her wrists. Before she could protest, he had covered her mouth and tied her quiet as she slid down the wall to the floor. He looked at her now, his blood-red eyes to her. "Keep your **fucking** mouth **shut.**" Fear filled her brown eyes, as tears began to flow.

Naruto exited the room. While in the hall, he listened closely to the voices in room 508. They had been discussing their favorite whores and whether **Hinata** still lived in the city. He heard Kenji say, he could have made a fortune with her. _Still the same conceited assholes. _Naruto was about to lose it. It was one thing to kidnap innocent girls, but to start shit with Hinata, **his **Hinata, was a whole different ball game. He burst through the door, sword drawn, and eyes even darker than before.

"The fuck are you doing?" Akio asked, alarmed.

Kenji wasted no time and drew a gun. Naruto quickly swung at his wrist, only to have to dodge a bullet. Then another, and another that he barely missed. He was filled with rage and performed a sweeping kick at Akio's feet, stabbing him through the chest afterward. Naruto felt, a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He was shot. Feeling his warm blood soak his cloak, triggered an animalistic feeling within him. He turned to see Kenji stand behind him, eyes wide at the sight of his dead best friend and overwhelmed by the scent of blood. He held his gun pointed at Naruto, shaking in fear. "S-stay back you fucking monster!" he panted.

Naruto chuckled, "Stay back? You never could take your own advice…Kenji."

Kenji shivered at Naruto's demonic voice. He was gentle yet highly intimidating. The assassin stood there, his head leaning to one side, his sword coated with Akio's blood touching the wooden floor.

"How the fuck do you know my name? I said stay back!" Kenji pulled the trigger, only not to have any bullets left.

Naruto smiled, _boohoo. _

Kenji backed away, in terror. Naruto came closer and closer. He grabbed Kenji's wrist and twisted it, causing the man to drop his gun. Naruto kneed Kenji in the abdomen and pushed him down, stomping on the man's back. Kenji screamed in horror and pain.

Naruto spoke, "**How do you like being stomped on, you pathetic piece of shit?**"

Kenji gasped and looked up, a gaze of fear and nostalgia. "Y-You..! You're..!"

Naruto laughed, "Did you miss me?"

Kenji couldn't speak. Naruto's eyes were the scariest thing he had ever seen, a man in all black with a sword. Intimidating. Why hadn't the first shot hurt him!?

Naruto spoke again. His smile fading. "I too am lost for words. This is what you have come to."

Kenji, under Naruto's foot reached for his gun, only to have it kicked away by the assassin's free foot.

"I'm done with your bullshit."

Kenji felt a sharp pain in his back. His throat filled with blood. He felt Naruto add pressure with his foot, it all went black and that was that.

Naruto slowly removed his sword from the corpse underneath his foot, whisking it clean of blood, and grabbed the safes filled with money. He returned to 507 where Tenten sat in the same position. She flinched at the sight of him. He forced her up and removed her confinements.

"Go bathe," he commanded, "You smell awful." Without a word, she nodded, gathered her clothes and left, eyes wide and unblinking.

Naruto returned to the cellar with the safe and gave it to Kakashi. His shoulder wound aching again. He would have his cousin, Karin, patch it up tonight after he reported the details of the mission to his father.

Luckily, his blood was nowhere to be found at the crime scene. After all, being caught would not make it a good memory.

* * *

**Well, there you have it: chapter three! Naruto has actually liked Hinata for many years and is loyal to her. There will be more flashbacks, though hopefully not as extensive.**

**I was super nervous uploading this since it has been a while, but I hope you all like it. I'll try to get started on chapter four as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you :) **


	4. Pace

**I have returned from the depths of life. It seems like the more time goes on, the busier I get ): . However, I never forget my stories. I can't believe two years have passed and I'm sorry to have made you all wait. Even though I am not feeling well at the moment, I wanted to make a comeback.**

**I should admit too, that since Bloodlust resulted from a phase, I didn't craft a clear plot to it years back. I knew exactly what I was doing then, thinking nothing could get in the way, but alas. I have a plot now though. That was the least I could do after going cold. **

**I wanted this to be a developmental chapter, with a motif relating to time. **

**MoonlessMist032 doesn't own any characters from Naruto.**

* * *

_The cellar door slammed shut. _

_His father stood, reading by candle light. Sapphire eyes burning through the pages. He closed his eyes in sync with the large book and rotated to face him._

"_Well?"_

_Naruto smirked. "Let's just say I put the place out of business. For good."_

_He cleared his throat. Naruto wondered if he was trying not to laugh at his son's confidence. _Nah, like that would ever happen. _Minato's question came quickly after._

"_The safe?"_

"_Kakashi has it, father."_

"_You are dismissed," his father returned to the large book on the table._

In the shower, he decided that he would ask Hinata to study with him tomorrow evening. That's right. No one to murder meant a day to be a normal. Somehow this was a bit disappointing. Normal was disappointing. No blood to shed, yet it was a day to be normal, so-

_Try to enjoy it_.

Naruto let out a low sigh until the needle returned.

"Damn," he hissed.

_Fuck guns._

"So, did you manage to get some loving at that brothel?" Karin chuckled, completely pulling her younger cousin from his thoughts.

"Nah," he gritted his teeth as she continued to stich his shoulder wound.

"What's the matter? Ladies not good enough to please the big bad assassin? You may as well have had fun while shutting the place down little cousin; just saying," Karin smirked.

She remembered the days he'd make some of the girls blush just for the hell of it, his words playing to the beat of their hormones, and most of the time, inadvertently. Naruto always chose to mess with Sakura, because he felt bad that her crush did not pay her much mind. As far as Karin was concerned though, he was still a man of morals.

"Just wanted to get the job done, besides you know they weren't working there by choice…" he winced as she cut the stitching material.

Karin sighed. She did know. Her friend was a victim. _He's becoming just like uncle. _She wondered if he tried not to smile or laugh sometimes."Would it kill you to laugh sometimes?" she lightly hit his arm as she got off the edge of his bed and assembled the medical kit, "You're never this taciturn."

He remained silent. His mind had regressed to its initial focus: Hinata.

Karin huffed and with a "_whatever, goodnight", _gently closed his bedroom door.

He leaned back in his bed, exhaling at his racing thoughts. When he thought about her, his body felt like it was on fire. Just an inexplicable sensation akin to the one he felt when he drew blood. He wanted to share that feeling with her. But then his own insecurities got the best of him. He wondered if she would be ready for _it._

He imagined her face and the curvature of her body. Her aura teasing him every time. She was so innocent and this enticed something deep within him. The burning and throbbing began. He felt constricted, but wanted to get some sleep.

Glancing at the clock, he let out a sigh.

_2:23AM._

He glanced down at himself.

_Shit. _

Slowly her eyes opened as she descended from dreamland. Morning was here, and with a yawn she stretched out of bed and opened the curtains just as Earth rotated into dawn. It was Saturday morning and the forecast was looking good. Finally. Hinata freshened up, packed her bag and picked out a light blue sundress with white polka dots.

She wanted something to fit her figure and flow nicely. Besides, she didn't feel like wearing pants today, so it worked out! There were a few errands to run, so waking up this early gave her an advantage before hordes of people appeared at noon. She slipped on her white oxfords, grabbed her keys by the door and headed out.

_Sigh._

The mobile phone buzzed adjacent to the tea cup, startling her from her thoughts. She had been staring out the window. The morning was now sunny, a fresh in the air which indicated that there had been night rain. People were passing by the shop heading to their duties. Hinata glanced down at her phone.

_Naruto. _

Sipping her tea, a gentle smile appeared across her lips as she answered.

"H-hey, good morning Naruto," she breathed, blushing.

"Good morning. How are you?" his deep voice replied, "I missed your voice baby."

Her face felt hot, "I'm alright. I missed your voice too..." she trailed off. She missed him a lot since their last date. He seemed slightly agitated then, but today he sounded relaxed.

"Are you busy today?" he asked quickly.

"N-no," she hesitated, "Are you?" She swirled her spoon in her tea.

"No. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Just you and me," he answered.

Hinata gulped. There was no reason to be so timid, but the way he spoke to her always flushed her face.

"S-sure, I'd love that" she said smiling.

By 2PM, they found themselves in the park near their old high school. Naruto held her hand in his, lightly humming to himself.

Hinata looked up and wondered about his expression. His eyes were concealed by his sunglasses, bangs fringing the lens tops, his lips smirking. Hinata felt her lips slowly open, as her eyes went down his torso. He was well toned, she noted as his abs lightly printed through his gray Gama-chan t-shirt. Her eyes reached the top of his jeans when she felt his grip tighten and he stopped.

"Hey, remember this?" he spoke calmly, gesturing towards the bench to their right.

It was the bench that her favorite flower had once grew under.

Hinata swallowed, "Y-yeah," she held a pensive expression. Naruto now regretted asking her about the bench.

"Hey, let's sit," he said keeping a blithe expression. Hinata nodded as he led her off the park path and to the bench. Now in the shade, he leaned back with both arms on the bench back. Hinata sat next to him, he eyes looking up towards the clouds beyond the wind bustled branches.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked moving his arm to wrap around her. She could see his intense expression through his shades now. She smiled at how close he was. "Yes," she gently spoke, "I just wonder if I'll ever see it again."

"See what?"

"The flower, orange and beautiful, in the autumn..." she mused. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sure it'll grow back at its own pace."

Hinata felt her face flush. Something about this place, and Naruto being here, developed a sense of stability. She inwardly sighed and relaxed. After a few moments, she spoke.

"So how is your paper going Naruto?" Hinata kept her eyes forward. Her head now leaning on his good shoulder.

"Very well actually. I want to get it done and forget about it honestly," he said with a sigh. He squeezed her arm a bit, feeling her wince at his firmer grip. He chuckled, "Heh, sorry baby."

"I-I can help you finish, y-you could come o-over to m-my apartment…" she looked up at him gingerly. _DID I SERIOUSLY JUST DO THAT!? _She screamed mentally. He met her gaze.

He wanted her to help him _finish _too. He would gladly _come_. His cheeks heated, _I'm so damn cheesy…_but he kept his expression cool and licked his lips quickly.

"Sure. I appreciate it," he said kissing her forehead.

They decided on meeting back up at Hinata's at 6pm, with the hope of catching a movie across town at the cinema around 9 or 10pm after she'd make dinner.

Naruto dropped his keys on the dresser and packed his backpack.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said nonchalantly.

Karin was back, "Hey little cousin. I'm borrowing your car. Hope you don't mind," she said from the door.

Naruto turned around from his desk, "No, you're not."

Karin walked in this time, standing akimbo at his bed side, "Why not?"

Naruto smirked, "Simple: I need it tonight." Karin's expression turned sour. "You've been out all day without it. Tonight is my best friend's baby shower and I am _not_ going to be late to that."

He sighed, "Karin, if I drop you off, will that help?"

She smiled, "Of course it would. Seriously though, you barely drive—"

"Look, I am meeting up with a very special lady tonight," he brusquely.

His cousin smirked and he quickly turned around to put on his black high top sneakers. Afterwards, he grabbed his jacket, flung his backpack on his good shoulder, snatched his car keys from Karin and turned off his light. She continued to smirk despite him snatching the keys she'd taken off his dresser moments before.

_I am meeting up with a very special lady tonight._ Karin laughed. _Uncle would not want to hear that. _As she locked the front door, Naruto's black and orange Bugatti Veyron pulled up from the garage behind the mansion. She heard the doors unlock and entered the car.

"Where we headed to?" he asked pulling off.

"First, we need to go to Arbor Infant and then the dollar store," she giggled messing with his car radio. She switched it to cute pop music.

Naruto's brows furrowed, "Karin, why did you wait until the day of the baby shower to get the child a gift?" He turned the music down in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Someone has to clean, cook dinner, do the laundry, etcetera all the while having her own job and classes outside the family business! I had no time to myself this week and the least you could do is say 'thanks' after I tended to your ass for getting shot! I had to cancel this morning's spa appointment for staying up late tending to you."

That stung a tad. Naruto sighed keeping his eyes are the road as the sun began to set. "My bad, my bad."

"Whatever little cousin. I know you have a heart somewhere in there," she chuckled.

He pulled into the plaza. Karin grabbed her purse and exited the car. Before closing the door, she asked if he needed anything and he shook his head. Karin shrugged, closed the door and then headed into Arbor Infant. Naruto sighed before leaning back into the seat. He checked his mobile for the time.

_5:45PM_

He cussed. He told Hinata 6PM. There was no way he'd make it back into town at a decent time. Hinata had a life too. He didn't want her waiting around for him, after all, she was doing him a favor by helping him to complete his paper. He decided to send her a text.

**Hey. Gonna be a lil late. If you got things to do or are tired, get some rest. I love you baby.**

Naruto let out a sigh. His eyes drifted to his left, seeing various people around the steakhouse, going in and out the bowling alley and some children in the pet shop. To the right, there were teenage girls with shopping bags and employees getting off work, families grocery shopping. A sense of peace dawned over him for once.

_A normal evening. Everyone moving about at their own pace. _It was almost too good to be true.

Naruto twirled his pocket knife for another 5 minutes wondering if Hinata had seen his text.

He jumped when he heard a tap on the window. Karin was back.

"Got everything?" he asked calmly starting up the car.

Karin squealed. It must've been something cute. "As soon as I walked in, I found the perfect gift! They even have a gift wrapping station. Ah! She's going to love this! Oh, and here loverboy," a box hit his lap, a box of condoms.

A store like Arbor Infant wouldn't sell contraceptives. He wanted to ask, but opted not to.

He pulled into a visitor's parking spot outside her apartment. He looked up to see that her room was still warm with light. It was 6:36PM. He wasn't "a lil" late. He grabbed his backpack and headed up.

A knock was heard at her door. Not too soft and not too hard. Hinata yawned and sat up slowly only to shoot up at a sudden realization.

She had fallen asleep on her couch.

Hinata grabbed her phone to check the time. Then saw his text. Now, slightly panicking, she ran to her bathroom to freshen up herself, ran her hands through her hair and then went straight to the door. Naruto had begun to walk away thinking she had called it a night.

"W-wait!" she shouted into the hallway.

He turned around, hands in pockets, grinning.

"Oh, hey."

He pulled her into his arms after she closed the door behind him, kissing her lips. She tasted like fresh mint. He broke away for a second still in close contact, "I'm sorry I'm late," he closed the distance against her lips again, causing her to moan lightly and breathe him in. Her hands ran up his shoulders-he flinched, remembering what was there. _Damnit. _

Hinata pulled back. "Are you okay?" her voice just above a whisper. He could tell she was in a daze from the kisses she just got. He looked up and around then back at her. "Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay," he smiled. He pecked her lips then stood up straight. "Nice place you got here," he winked at her. Hinata stepped back, smoothing out her dress, "T-thank you Naruto."

He removed his sneakers and Hinata took his jacket. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I sort of fell asleep, so I wasn't able to make dinner. I saw your text late too, I'm sorry," she spun her index fingers around each other while looking at her feet. Naruto cupped her chin and had her meet his eyes, flushing her face further. "Don't worry, I can take you out tonight after the movie. There is absolutely no rush," he said caressing her cheek. Hinata swallowed and nodded. Naruto chuckled and moved to her couch. He had his essay open on his laptop.

After about an hour of editing. Let me rephrase that reader: After about 10 minutes of editing and 50 minutes of making out, he finally finished it!

He leaned back on the couch with a sigh, "Thank you Hinata," he winked at her. She smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." She shifted to kiss his cheek when her stomach growled. Red-faced, she sat back on her side of the couch.

Naruto stood up and stretched. Hinata caught a glimpse of his toned stomach and blushed more. "Someone's hungry. Let's grab something to eat," he offered her his hand.

They locked eyes as the smooth jazz played in the background at dinner a candle lit booth and a gourmet meal. Large dim lights dispersed aloft.

"H-how did you find out about this place Naruto? The food is delectable," she said keeping her gaze on him.

"I was exploring around one day and stumbled on it," he lied calmly. _I assassinated a dumbass on the roof after he decided that it would be a good idea to run from me._

Hinata giggled, "I say it was worth the adventure." The waiter came back with Naruto's card and receipt.

"Thank you very much for coming. You two have a good night now," he smiled. He had the most intense eyes and a defining bowl cut. Very jubilant in nature.

Hinata had said she wanted to run to the ladies room before they would head to the cinema.

"Yeah, take your time," Naruto smiled as he watched her walk to the ladies room. He loved her dress. It fit closely, outlining her hourglass figure. He couldn't keep his eyes off her rear either. She was soon out of view.

He leaned back and closed his eyes only to feel a bump on his right shoulder. _Shit!_ He glared looking up to see an odd man, turn to meet his glare; Turquoise eyes against sapphire. His silver hair shaggy, his collar high. Surrounded by two men with shades. Naruto sat up straight and leaned his head to one side.

It seemed as though the man wanted to speak, but quickly returned to the path in front of him.

"My deepest apologies miss, and might I say, you look gorgeous this evening," he gave one final glance at Naruto, then kept on his way. Then came Hinata. She glanced behind herself then back at Naruto who still had somewhat of an acrimony to his eyes. With hesitation, she asked if he was alright and he snapped back to her, eyes warming.

"Yeah, you ready?" he grinned. Hinata relaxed and nodded.

They saw a horror movie; one of those 'based off a true story' ones too. Naruto didn't feel scared one bit. His life was practically a horror film, but for Hinata it was the contrary. She buried herself in his chest and screamed along with the other audience members at every jumpscare. He thought it was cute and wanted to make sure she felt protected in his arms.

He decided it would be best to walk her back to her room after parking his car in the visitor's spot again. The poor woman was still terrified.

"I should've chosen the comedy," she whined quietly. Naruto chuckled, "You'll be fine. If anything, just call me and I'll be back over in seconds." As he turned to go, he felt her grip his arm firmly. He turned around perplexed. "What's up?"

Her eyes pleaded for him not to go just yet. "Naruto, c-could you s-stay for a bit?"

He looked her hard in the eye for a second, but of course he couldn't resist. He laughed quietly, "I don't see why not."

They settled in her room. Hinata had politely excused herself to prepare for bed. He laid back admiring her room. She was organized and clean. He could tell she loved her bookshelf. It was slightly disorganized, indicating she had been at it numerous times throughout the day.

The water stopped running.

Naruto yawned and acted like he was asleep, turning towards the window. He would be on the branch above on some nights. He felt the mattress sink slightly in front of him followed by the scent of green tea. He could sense her hesitation in getting close to him.

In a swift motion, he grabbed her into a deep kiss. "Mm, I thought you were asleep," she said as he broke away to look at her underneath him. Her hair was a still a bit wet from the shower, and she wore a silky nightgown. "Not yet," he kissed her neck and collarbone feeling her shiver against his hot breath. He kissed away any running droplets from her hair, some close to her chest. He met her lips again with his and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He felt his lust building at her sighs and moans. He grunted at the tightness he felt in his jeans. He looked in her eyes. She started back at him with a look he'd never seen. "Naruto,' she moaned out. "Hinata…" he breathed. He continued to caress her entire body, slipping a hand underneath her nightgown, squeezing here, licking that, and kissing there. His shirt was tossed to the carpet. Hinata's face flushed at the site of his body, and wondered what happened to his shoulder. "Don't worry about that," he kissed her deeply.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes when she felt his heat and weight off her. Naruto had a plastic wrap in his mouth and had taken his under garments off, a short string of fluid following his boxers. He really wanted her and he wanted her now. She felt her heart beating rapidly. This was really going to happen. She closed her eyes, feeling latex against herself, his heat returning to her neck.

"Hinata…"

She flinched at how low his voice was now. She slowly opened her eyes to see his _ruby _ones back at her. Her breathing hitched. She felt a bit terrified, but closed her eyes and hung onto his neck, mumbling a 'sorry' her hand made contact with his pained shoulder. He seemed unaffected right now though, which Hinata found strange.

Naruto took her arms around him as an okay. He licked his lips at the terror and lust in her eyes; it was like her body had a mind of its own and she couldn't fight it.

Hinata felt herself break and whimpered. He kissed her deeply and rubbed her chest, grunting at her reactions. _Incredible, _Naruto thought. Hinata had lost control over herself, but ignored her feelings of regret for the sake of pleasure with the man she loved. They now moved in feral synchronization. Hinata moaned as she felt herself burst. Naruto went a bit faster, groaning as he felt the same.

_My normal day took a drastic change of pace._

* * *

**I've never written a 'lemon' before, can you tell? *blushing***

**Sorry if this chapter was slow or weird. Don't worry though, the action is coming back. ;)**

**I appreciate all your honest reviews, so please, continue to leave them!**


End file.
